


Searching

by Blooboop



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooboop/pseuds/Blooboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nonary Game is over, and Junpei has not seen Akane since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

“Could you just let it slide this once? It’s really important.”

“I already told you no. If you’re not a member of law enforcement, _looking up license plate numbers is illegal._ Stop asking.”

Junpei sighed, thanked the officer, and dragged himself back out into the sun, opening his notebook as he did so. He had written down everything he knew about anything related to the Nonary Game: what had happened in Building Q, what Seven had told him about nine years ago, what he had “remembered” (god that was a weird way to think about it) from the other timelines, what he had learned about Cradle Pharmaceuticals, and even the license plate number of their escape buggy. So far, none of this information had been useful.

Even so, Junpei would keep searching. He couldn’t just leave things like this, not after what they had all gone through. Any setback was only temporary. Even if he didn’t succeed here, he’d succeed somewhere else.

Or so Akane had taught him.

This morphogenetic field stuff was really confusing.

He would just have to figure it out. He would burn everything he learned about it, along with all of the information in his notebook, into his brain. He’d learn to keep an ear out for any related information. He had to.

Likewise, if getting information out of the license plate was a bust, he’d just have to find a different source of information. He’d tried accessing the morphogenetic field earlier, but it didn’t work nearly as well as it had in the incinerator. It made him wonder if there were any special requirements to access it. Desperation certainly seemed to help.

Either way, he knew that using it to search for information was possible. He’d just have to figure out how to do it. Maybe practice a bit. He’d learn. He had to.

After all, Akane probably had to work hard to get the affinity she had with the field. So much harder than Junpei had been in the past decade or so. If Junpei had to bust his ass to catch up, he’d do it.

If he had to track Akane down, he’d do it.

He had to.


End file.
